In optical communications networks, optical transceivers are used to transmit and receive optical signals over optical fibers. An optical transceiver generates amplitude and/or phase and/or polarization modulated optical signals that represent data, which are then transmitted over an optical fiber coupled to the transceiver. Each transceiver includes a transmitter side and a receiver side. On the transmitter side, a laser light source generates laser light and an optical coupling system receives the laser light and optically couples, or images, the light onto an end of an optical fiber. The laser light source typically is made up of one or more laser diodes that generate light of a particular wavelength or wavelength range. The optical coupling system typically includes one or more reflective elements, one or more refractive elements and/or one or more diffractive elements. On the receiver side, a photodiode detects an optical data signal transmitted over an optical fiber and converts the optical data signal into an electrical signal, which is then amplified and processed by electrical circuitry of the receiver side to recover the data. The combination of the optical transceivers connected on each end of the optical fiber and the optical fiber itself is commonly referred to as an optical fiber link.
In high-speed optical fiber links (e.g., 10 Gigabits per second (Gb/s) and higher), multimode optical fibers are often used to carry the optical data signals. Such links are widely used today in data centers and super computers. In such links, certain link performance characteristics, such as the link transmission distance, for example, are dependent in part on the design of the optical coupling system, the modal bandwidth of the fiber, and the relative intensity noise (RIN) of the laser diode. The modal bandwidth of the fiber and the RIN of the laser diode can be affected by the launch conditions of the laser light into the end of the multimode optical fiber. The launch conditions are, in turn, dependent upon the properties of the laser diode itself and upon the design and configuration of the optical coupling system.
While various transceiver and optical fiber link designs enable the overall bandwidth, or data rate, of optical fiber links to be increased, there are limitations on the extent to which currently available technologies can be used to improve the bandwidth of an optical fiber link. It has been shown that receiver-based electronic dispersion compensation (EDC) techniques in combination with particular modulation formats can be used to increase the bandwidth of optical fiber links. It is also known that multiple optical links can be combined to achieve an optical link having a higher data rate than that of each of the individual optical links that form the combination. However, in order to achieve such a link, multiple sets of parallel optics and a corresponding number of optical fibers are needed, which significantly adds to the costs associated with such links. Therefore, there is difficulty associated with scaling such links to achieve increasingly higher bandwidths.
Recently, attempts have been made to design bidirectional optical links. In bidirectional optical links, data is transmitted and received over the same optical fiber. Therefore, bidirectional optical links are attractive in terms of potentially reducing the number of components (e.g., optical fibers) that are needed to form the link. For this same reason, bidirectional optical links are also attractive in terms of scalability. In addition, many data centers have existing multimode fiber infrastructures that could potentially be used in bidirectional links to increase bandwidth without having to add fibers. However, bidirectional optical links also present challenges in terms of dealing with optical crosstalk, return loss and signal-to-noise ratio (SNR).
A need exists for a bidirectional optical link that is capable of operating at relatively high data rates while achieving relatively low return loss, relatively low optical crosstalk and a relatively high SNR.